Fue un gusto conocerte
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Cuatro palabras fueron suficiente para despedirse


**_Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Kouhei Horikoshi~_**

 _Edit: pequeñas modificaciones, nada grave. Me di cuenta que faltaba la razón del numero 4 xD_

* * *

Se dice que el número 13 es el de la mala suerte y el 4 el número de la muerte pero para Izuku ambos números habían dejado de tener sentido.

Justo en frente de él se encontraba sosteniendo aquella mano que muchas veces se negó a cooperar, sus facciones estaban más relajadas, sus ojos no mostraban el intenso brillo de siempre ni el deseo de ganar… había perdido. Solo observaba tranquilamente la figura que lloraba y clamaba por él.

Levanto una de sus manos llegando a su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas en un vano intento por calmarlo y captar su atención. En cuanto lo hizo sus llantos se detuvieron, un poco, pues aquel chico de cabello cenizo le estaba sonriendo, no era esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre ponía a todo el mundo o la que lo hacía sentirse superior, no ninguna de esas, era la sonrisa de antaño que solía darle, la que lo había cautivado y que pocas veces se vislumbraba con alguien más al trabajar con él. Pronto pequeñas gotas se acaudalaron en aquellos vidriosos ojos.

–Deja de llorar Deku, te vez patético. – la sonrisa del chico no desaparecía pero esta no mostraba signo alguno de burla.  
–Ka-Kacchan, por… por favor… no, no lo hagas. – suplicaba, Bakugou se maldijo olvido que aquel chico era listo y lo había descubierto.  
–Tch, no hay nada que puedas hacer solo acéptalo. – el agarre del pecoso se intensifico –No es tu culpa -menciono serio-, lo hice porque quería, eres el héroe número 1… no puedes morir… – cada palabra era más difícil de salir a la vez que Midoriya podía sentir como poco a poco aquel cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse. –… o vendré y te pateare el trasero. – la única risa que se podía oír era la del héroe número 2, en ese momento Izuku lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo, el otro no hizo nada para impedirlo y lo acepto.

–Fue un gusto conocerte Deku. – retiro la mano de su mejilla junto con las ultimas lagrimas que se podría llevar con él, se separó un poco -lo suficiente- para depositar un beso sobre su frente, con su último aliento le dedico la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que el de ojos esmeraldas pudiera recordar cayendo después sobre su hombro.

Bakugou Katsuki había muerto el 13 de Abril del XXXX. Lo había hecho para defender la paz dijeron los periodistas; para salvar a su amigo dijeron los más allegados a ellos pero la verdadera razón solo la conocía aquel que fue salvado. Tal vez el chico de ojos carmín confiaba mucho en su persona para que este entendiera el significado de sus acciones.

 **~o*o~**

Era un lugar extraño para él, había una enorme calma en aquel paraje, le hacía sentir tranquilo, seguro, a gusto.

–Tch, te tardaste mucho. – le reclamo un chico medianamente joven, que después soltó grandes carcajadas sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. –Estas bien arrugado Deku. –el chico oprimía su estómago en un intento de calmar su risa, por el contrario al escuchar esa voz lagrimas emanaron de los ojos arrugados de la persona de quien se reía el joven. –¡No lo soy! – exclamo mientras limpiaba y cubría su rostro.

–Tsk. Sigues siendo un llorón y con tu obsesión de All Might. – se acercó a aquel viejo -pero que aún mantenía vigor- removió el brazo con el que se cubría para darse cuenta que no era de la persona que pensaba.

–Kacchan eres un tonto. – dijo una voz más animada y melodiosa removiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua que escurrían de sus orbes, sonriendo con ese gesto que lo caracterizaba. Extendió ambos brazos a su costado para que pudiera observar mejor de quien era -sí, era del héroe que lo había salvado- haciendo que este se cubriera con la palma de la mano su rostro para ocultar ese leve carmín que delataba su felicidad.

–Te tomo tu tiempo. – suspiro el joven chico de cabellera puntiaguda después de haberse calmado.  
–Lo-lo siento… Iba a seguirte enseguida pero ¡Ow! Eso duele…  
–Idiiiiota. Hablaba de ese último villano, si hubiese sido yo lo derrotaría en menos de un minuto -el otro asintió- …por su puesto no te dejaría morir estúpido Deku, te mandaría de regreso después de golpearte por dejarte matar tan fácil. – volvió a golpearle la frente con los dedos.

–¿Qué haces aquí Kacchan? – las risas y los golpes habían cesado y la curiosidad del chico de cabello alborotado solo aumentaba. –Tch, dije que te esperaría. – extendió su mano al peliverde. –Eeeh. No, no lo hiciste… _si lo hubieras dicho estoy seguro que lo recordaría y definitivamente yo no…_ – fue golpeado, la paciencia que caracterizaba al chico de las explosiones había regresado a ser la misma durante el tiempo que estudiaron juntos. Después de aquel golpe tomo la mano que le ofrecían antes de que este cambiara de opinión.

Caminaron hacia la deriva.

–Mnn… tuviste una linda hija. – rasco su nuca, era un poco incómodo pero quería cerciorarse.  
–Ah, un… sí. – la mata verde bajo su cabeza, el chico de mal carácter entendió lo que le preocupaba y poso una de sus manos en la cabellos del contrario para desordenarlos.

–Que, ¿No te gusto mi regalo? – _"¿Regalo dice?"_. –Hum, para la otra no te doy nada y te dejo solo. – el chico lanzaba pequeños gruñidos sin soltar la mano que sostenía haciendo feliz a Midoriya fue entonces que lo recordó _"Nadie se explicaba porque pero mi pequeña tenia ojos rojos"_ fue en ese momento que lo entendió y se lanzó en un abrazo soltando el agarre de sus manos mientras gimoteaba a aquel que una vez fue su amigo.

Correspondiendo a su afecto, le regalo otro beso dulce sobre sus cabellos. –Es hora Deku, vámonos y no te sueltes. – ofreció de nueva cuenta su pequeña mano y al momento de ser tomada emprendieron camino hacia el horizonte. Ese par de siluetas que a lo lejos se veían se dirigían a cumplir lo que hace tiempo se prometieron, desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Aquellos niños tendrían otra oportunidad.

–Siempre estaremos juntos.

* * *

 _._

 _Ustedes deciden que año_ _darle, para eso los XXX_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero se haya podido entender la transición de los momentos._


End file.
